kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Jane Porter
}= link=File:Jane Porter KH.png |Size=x400px |Description1=''Jane Porter soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts'' |katakana=ジェーン・ポーター |romaji=Jēn Pōtā |en=Jane |fr=Jane Porter |de=Jane |es=Jane |pt=Jane Porter |it=Jane Porter |fi=Jane Porter |nl=Jane |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Deep Jungle |origin=Tarzan (1999 film) |torigin=Tarzan (1999) |company=Disney |enva=Naia Kelly |java=Mayumi Suzuki |game1=Kingdom Hearts }} - Journal = |journalKH=A naturalist who's in the jungle with Clayton, her guide, to study gorillas. She met Tarzan in the jungle and is gradually teaching him about human ways. She's courageous and will face any danger for her research. Exploring the jungle, she encountered "Tarzan" (1999). }}}} Jane Porter is 'n karakter uit die diep oerwoud-wêreld in Kingdom Hearts. Sy is op 'n ekspedisie in die oerwoud op soek na gorillas met jagter Clayton. Sy is bevriend met Tarzan en sy gorilla-familie en beskerm hulle van Clayton en die Heartless. Verskyning Jane is 'n jong en baie aantreklike vrou met 'n regverdige vel. Sy dra haar donkerbruin hare baie lank. Sy het blou oë, en lyk oogliner en lipstiffie te dra. Haar neus is lank en reguit, haar dun lippe is baie sensueel. As Klere drag Jane dra 'n vervaagde, wit tank top, loop kaalvoet, en dra 'n lang bruin sarong wat net bokant haar enkels bereik. Hierdie sarong word gehou deur 'n knoop vasgemaak op haar regterkant, wat die grootste deel van haar regterbeen ontbloot. Persoonlikheid Jane is 'n goeie en vriendelike persoon wat jy in haar kan sien wanneer sy Sora onmiddellik verwelkom op haar besoek aan die diep oerwoud en nooi hom om in die kamp te bly. Sy gee groot sorg vir Tarzan en die gorilla's, en is baie ontsteld oor Clayton oor die kwelling van laasgenoemde. Die gorilla's, waarneembaar by Terk, respekteer haar vriendskap met Tarzan, aangesien die jong gorilla gesien word met Jane in die klim bome wanneer die Heartless die inwoners van die Jungle begin aanval. Sy het ook 'n begrip van die hart en vriendskap, soos gesien wanneer Tarzan noem, dat Clayton sy hart verloor het, wanneer saam met sy vriende by die verseëling van Deep Jungle se sleutelgat. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts'' Jane het saam met Clayton na die oerwoud gekom om die gorilla's wat daarin woon, te bestudeer. Teen die tyd dat Sora aankom, is sy reeds met Tarzan bevriend. Jane ontmoet Sora wanneer Tarzan saam met hom by die kamp aankom en is nogal verbaas om te sien dat Sora Engels praat.Terwyl in die Engelse weergawe van Kingdom Hearts, sê Jane vir Sora, "Oh, jy praat Engels!", Al die ander weergawes van die spel bevat onderskrifte wat sê: "Oh, jy praat my taal!". Later vind Jane uit dat Clayton probeer om Terk te skiet en is kwaad vir hom. Sy word later gevang deur die Heartless en gyselaar by die Treehouse gehou terwyl Clayton die gorilla's gaan jag. Sy word binnekort vrygelaat, en sy vergesel Sora, Tarzan, Donald en Goofy na die Cavern of Hearts nadat Clayton verslaan is. Daar, diep binne die watervalle, Sora bevind en verseël diep oerwoud se sleutelgat. Jane besef dan dat Tarzan se herhaalde aap-geluide "hart" beteken. Gelukkig vir Sora, Donald en Goofy bly sy onbewus daarvan dat hulle van 'n ander wêreld af kom. Gallery File:Jane Porter KH.png|Jane Porter soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts Oorsprong In die oorspronklike film Tarzan, word Jane Porter, deur uitgespreek. Sy kom saam met haar pa, Archimedes Q. Porter, op die kus van Afrika, in die hoop om die gorilla's te ondersoek. Tot haar verbasing ontmoet sy 'n wilde man, Tarzan, en raak vinnig met hom en leer hom oor die menslike wêreld. Hul gehuurde leier, Clayton, het ander idees as navorsing, en oortuig Tarzan om die trio na die gorilla te lei. Clayton se slegte motiewe word geopenbaar, want hy poog om die gorilla's te vang en vir 'n goeie prys na 'n dieretuin in Engeland te verkoop. Tarzan en Jane slaag om Clayton te stop, wat tot sy dood op sy eie hande lei. Tarzan en Jane woon albei gelukkig saam in die oerwoud, en haar pa gaan voort met sy navorsing. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters